Trials of Hell
by Psychoknight
Summary: **Chapter 7 uploaded!!** A young man is the only hope in the war... please R+R!!!
1. Admiration

*************************************************************************************  
this is my first Fanfic, please be kind in your reviews  
*************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Admiration  
  
He stared up at the picture with a look of wonder and admiration in his eyes. 4 men were standing there in a kind of heroic pose, which was under stand able since they were heroes. They were the Four Horsmen, four elite AC pilots who could easily defeat any opponent. Whichever side they decided to join always won, whichever cause they saw fit to fight for was a winning cause. The one on the left side was Richard, better known as WAR, a tall man with deep red hair, he piloted the AC Soul Reaver. On the right side was Adam, or Chaos. He was even taller than Richard, with long blondish hair and cold gaze in his blue eyes. He piloted the AC Carnage, who some said that the red on his AC was actually blood from his fallen enemies and not paint. In front of them kneeling down was Jimmy, or Pain, as he liked to call himself. He was a shorter man than the rest, his light brown hair alway neatly combed. His AC was Panick, which is exactly what the enemy did when they saw him. Stories told of him actually frightening off a dozen pilots just by turning his AC towards them. Finally, in the back was thier leader, Knight. No one knew what he looked like, probably not even the other Horsmen, for he always wore his helmet around other people. Many people called him the Angel of Death. Wherever he fought, nothing was left on the field but the dead. His AC was Ragnarok, an absolute marvel of machinary. It showed of Knight's talents of machinary and science as he had built Ragnarok with his own two hands. Every single peice in it was of his own design. No one knows the full capabilities of his AC, but some say that even after 5 years, it's still superior to anything todays scientist can come up with.   
  
The young man was only 18 and was still training to become a full AC pilot. He had a slender build with light brown hair which hung down on his head and was always a little unkept. The Four Horsemen were his insparation for becoming a pilot. He wanted badly to become like them, fearless in battle, unbeatable. He so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the footsteps coming up.  
  
"Still looking at that picture Ryan?" he heard a voice behind him  
  
"Wha! Oh, Mike... you scared me" Ryan exclaimed.  
  
Mike could only chuckle, "Everytime I see you, you're looking at that damn picture. Will you ever get tired of staring at it?"  
  
Mike was slightly older at 25, not tall and not short, not slender, but a bit muscular, mostly due to all the work he does as a mechanic. His long black hair is always tied up in a ponytail except for a few bangs that hang in his face. His eyes were a deep green and seemed to hold more wisdom in them that most men twice his age.  
  
Ryan laughed, "Probably not" taking a glance at it "I've always wanted to know what it would be like to fight alongside the Four Horsemen, or even to meet them" he said looking back at Mike  
  
"Well you won't even know what it'll be like to fight if you don't finish your AC training. I've just finished fixing up the mess of an AC you left me last time."  
  
"Sorry about that Mike, but I knew you could handle it. You are the best mechanic we've ever had"  
  
"You shouldn't go talking to highly of a mechanic" They heard a voice coming up to them, "they might get the idea that they're as good as us pilots"  
  
"Shut up Edward!" Ryan yelled "If it wasn't for mechanics like Mike, we wouldn't have any AC's to pilot at all!"  
  
Edward just gave a smirk that made his already sly looking face look more devilish. His hair was so red that you would think his head was on fire. His eyes also gave off a slight red tint from the enhancement he received a few years ago. He said the human plus upgrades made him a better pilot than an ordinary person.  
  
He looked down on Ryan "You mean if it wasn't for mechanics like him YOU wouldn't have an AC to pilot. Some of us just aren't as sloppy as you are"  
  
Ryan gave a look like he was about to attack when Mike put a hand on his shoulder, "Easy now. No need to get into any trouble now. Your test is about to begin, you don't want to miss that"  
  
"You better listen to him Ryan, we wouldn't want our pilots in training to end up in the infimary before they even get into their AC" Edward quipped and Ryan while giving a sneering chuckle.  
  
Mike gave him and angry look, "and you" he scowled "need to be getting out of here and to the commander. That little stunt you pulled got a few civilians hurt and ruined some of the equipment in your AC. It's gonna take a long time to fix that stuff."  
  
"Casualties are the price of war..." Edward began before Mike cut him off.  
  
"We're trying to prevent war!" waving his wrench at him "so I suggest you cool it and get before I knock you in that thick skull of yours"  
  
Edward turned and walked towards the commanders office with a barely audible "whatever"  
  
Mike turned towards Ryan "and you too... get. I got alotta work to do and you got your tests to pass"  
  
"Oh yea... right. See ya later Mike" Ryan waved as he raced off.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
to be continued... 


	2. Tests

********************************************************************************************  
Author's note: the first couple of chapters might be a litte short, and will mostly introduce characters, but I hope to start making them a litle longer and with more action in them.  
  
Also, Chapter one has been updated to correct a few grammatical errors and other mistakes on my part.  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: Tests  
  
Ryan made it to the testing ground just in time to get a sharp look from his teacher, Miss Crystal Everett. She was a beautiful woman of 23, with very long black hair with a hint of red in it. Her eyes were grey and always bright. All the men on base wanted to take her on a date, especially Edward, but most believed this was because she also happened to be General Everett's daughter, and Edward seemed to be the kind of man to do anything to get ahead. She usually brushed the men off with a little smile and a flick of her hair, sometimes mentioning someone "special" though no one knows who. Aside from her good looks, she was a great pilot, even at her age. She says she even fought slongside the Four Horsemen in the war 5 years ago.  
  
"Late again Mr. Torpan" she said in a scolding tone.  
  
Ryan winced, "Sorry Miss Everett"  
  
Crystal sighed "Nevermind. Just hurry up and get in your AC" Ryan quickly moved up the ladder into his core.  
  
Now most cores had at least decent equipment and parts, but since most of those were being used for fighting now, the training core was built from old parts that weren't even in use anymore, and the weapons probably couldn't tip a cow, even if they weren't set on simulation mode.  
  
A screen with Miss Everett's face popped up in front of Ryan. "Alright Mr. Torpan. Today it's just the two of us, you have my full attention, so expect a rough day"  
  
Ryan gave a sheepish reply "Yes ma'am" He pushed a few buttons and the console in front of him lit up and his AC came to life. The joints groaned as the core stood up. It was a basic bi-ped model, having light parts and only a standard rifle for weaponry.  
  
"First, let's try some target practice" She hit a few buttons and four pods came from the ceiling. Ryan gave off a few shots and hit three of them before the other one zipped off to the right. He turned as quickly as his AC could and took care of the last pod.  
  
"Impressive. You've improved on your aim. Now let's try some more targets" She hit a few buttons and more targets came down.  
  
Above the training arena, General Everett watched his daughter training another recruit. He thought of her having to fight in the war 5 years ago and the thought of another war gave him a sick feeling in his stomach. If it hadn't been for the Four Horsemen, she, along with himself, would probably be dead at the hands of the corporations. Without the horsmen, the Earth government would never have been able to launch the succesful counter attack that won the war. Knight himself was even able to defeat the famous Nineball to bring an end to the war.  
  
He suddenly felt like someone was standing behind him when he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"How goes the training General?" it was obviously a man's voice.  
  
"As well as can be expected, all things considered" came the General's reply.  
  
"Well he must be trained to fight without letting him use the human plus upgrades. He may be the only one we can rely on to win this fight." the voice claimed.  
  
"Besides yourself?" the General asked.  
  
"You know I'm retired from piloting"  
  
The General looked at him. "Of course you are, but still, we may need your help"  
  
"I don't think it will come to that" the man then turned around and left the room.  
  
The General could be heard under his own breath "for all our sakes, let's hope you're right"  
  
******************************************************************************************************  
to be continued... 


	3. The Spark that Ignites

*************************************************************************************************  
Author's note: I hope you like the story so far. I'll try and pick up the pace some more towards the end of this chapter  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: The Spark that Ignites  
  
Ryan was barely able to keep himself standing long enough to finish his shower. Today's training had been exhausting. First the target practice, then tactical movements, and even energy blade dueling. Miss Everett had given him a first rate lesson, and by the time he finally made it to bed, he thought his arms would fall off. He laid down thinking about the fighting that had been going on recently. As soon as the war had ended, the Earth Government had seized control of the corporations on Earth, but some had already set up operations on Mars and were developing factories there. Then came the underground movement. Leftover pilots from the Raven's Nest had gathered together to fight againt the Earth Government. So far, they haven't been able to do much damage and were currently being held at bay byt the government AC pilots. Before he knew it, he had drifted off to sleep. His dreams revolved around more fighting and training, and of course his favorite thing, the Four Horsemen. He wanted so badly to meet them, but no one knew where they went after the war.  
  
  
Crystal had just finished cleaning up herself and was planning something for dinner when a knock came to her door.  
  
"Come in!" she yelled from her kitchen.  
  
"So watcha got cooking tonight?" Mike could be heard from the living room.  
  
"Mike? What are you doing here?" Crystal gave him a suprised look and a friendly smile.  
  
"Well, I just thought that perhaps the prettiest girl on base might want to eat somewhere other than her kitchen or the mess hall." He gave her a sly smile and help up a picnic basket.  
  
"I see. So who would this lucky girl be?" Crystal looked at him with a sparkle in her eyes. He came over and took her hand, gently kissing it.  
  
"No one else but you my dear" he said gently.  
  
Crystal giggled like a little girl. "So what's in the basket?"  
  
Mike opened it up and showed her. "Some ham and cheese subs, honey and biscuts, and that great pasta salad my grandmother likes to make. You know what they say, so one cooks better than grandma does."  
  
"So true. Then I guess we should be off. Got a good place in mind?" she said while getting her jacket.  
  
"Of course. there's a little garden just outside the gates," he opened the door for her. "There we can watch the stars and..."  
  
He was cut off by a loud cough, and turned to see Edward standing there.  
  
"What is this?" Edward asked "A mechanic trying to lure the General's daughter off somewhere? I won't stand for it" He forced his way in and pushed Mike aside, taking Crystal's hand in his "Are you ok Crystal? Did this, greasemonkey, do anything to you?" you could hear the distaste in his voice.  
  
"I'm fine Edward" she tried to draw her hand back but he wouldn't let go "Mike and I were just going outside to eat"  
  
"What would your father say? Seeing you with some run of the mill mechanic. He would be ashamed. Someone like him," pointing to Mike "just wouldn't be good enough for you. You deserve a high class man. Someone with dignity and poise. Someone that people respect and can look up to. Someone your father can truly think of as a son to him."  
  
Crystal finally managed to get her hand away from Edward. "and I suppose you have someone in mind?" she gave him a somewhat evil look.  
  
"Of course I do. Who else better to court you than..."  
  
His words were cut off by a loud explosion and the loudspeaker coming on "Attention everyone! This is an emergency! We are under attack. the Raven's have gotten into the base perimeter and are attacking! This is not a drill! I repeat, this is not a drill! We are under att..." the words were cut off my another explosion.  
  
"What the hell!?" Edward yelled before running out the door, pushing Mike down along the way. Looking back he yelled to Crystal, "Don't worry, I'll save the day! then you'll know who you should be with!" he quickly turned and ran towards the AC garage.  
  
"Mike! Are you ok?" Crystal rushed over to him to help him up.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine, but we better go see what's happening." the sound of a missile could be heard coming closer. "Oh shit!" Mike yelled before pulling Crystal down just as a missile hit the wall behind them.  
  
  
Ryan had jumped out of bed in surprise from the first explosion and heard the loudspeaker. "I can't believe this is happening." He looked out his window to see several AC's with the Raven insignia boosting through the base, shooting everything in sight.  
  
His eyes suddenly got wide with fear, one of them was heading right for his barracks...  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
to be continued...... 


	4. A Dream Come True

*************************************************************************************************  
Author's Note: I just hope everyone reading this has enjoyed it so far. The more good reviews I get the more I will add.   
If everyone likes this story, I have many more ideas to write into stores.  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Chapter 4: A Dream Come True  
  
Ryan could only stare as the AC barraled towards his barrack. Just as he thought he was dead, a government core slammed into the Raven, knocking it away, but the force of the impact was enough to knock him to the floor. He heard a voice in his head yelling at him to get up, and he quickly made his way to the door, opening it only to see Edward running by.  
  
"You should just stay in your room where it's safe and let the real men handle this fight" Edward yelled while running past.  
  
Ryan muttered to himself, "Like hell..." He got himself dressed in his pilot uniform and ran out to the hallway. He looked around and saw a mess of ruble where a piece of a core had crashed through the roof. A couple of soldiers were helping another pilot up who had been trapped underneath some pipes.  
  
"Are you guys all right?" Ryan called to them.  
  
"Yea, we're fine, but we need to get everyone out of here now!" the soldier had to yell over the noise from the fighting outside.  
  
"Alright, you get him out of here and I'll check for more people!" Ryan yelled back.  
  
The soldiers helped the pilot away while Ryan turned towards the destroyed hallway thinking to himself that if anyone else were in there that they must be dead already. He bit his lower lip at the thought of lives being lost and not being able to do anthing about it. Not seeing any signs of life, he decided to head towards the garage. Even if he wasn't a full pilot, he was not about to stand around and do nothing.  
  
  
The room that Crystal had lived in looked like it had completely collapsed in on itself. Soldiers were already on the scene in a search and rescue operation for survivors. An officer heard a faint sound coming from underneath some peices of the fallen ceiling.  
  
"Men! Over here!" he waved some soldiers over to help. They lifted some of the debris off before Mike finally was able to move and stand up.  
  
The officer looked at him, "Are you ok?"  
  
"I think so" Mike reached down to pick Crystal up, "but she was hurt pretty bad. Get her some help quick!" two soldiers brought a strecher over and Mike laid her on top of it, the soldiers quickly taking her off to the infirmary. He looked to the officer. "Where's the General now?"  
  
"The main offices where hit bad, he's in the communications room now"  
  
"Thanks." Mike called back, already running off in that direction  
  
It only took him a few moments before he was in the communications room where the General was giving orders, his men sending them out over the radios.  
  
"What's going on General?"  
  
"Mike... it's total chaos. The Raven's attacked without any warning. No one saw it coming." The General looked at him with aging eyes. "How are you holding up?"  
  
"I'm ok, but" he looked at the General with a pained expression "Crystal was hurt pretty bad. She's been taken to the infirmary"  
  
General Everett looked away towards the monitors, "I see..." he said calmly "our men are geting killed out there by the more experienced Ravens." He looked at Mike with a stern gaze "You know what this means"  
  
Mike looked back with the same gaze "Yea.... I know"  
  
  
Ryan was barely able to make it to the garage with all the debris in his way, but somehow he managed to crawl his way around the hallways into the garage. He stood up looking around for an AC. Most had already been taken or were hit by missles from the attack. He happened to see one core left and ran to it. It wasn't a great AC, having light reverse joint legs, it must have been made for speed rather than full out fighting. He climbed up the ladder and jumped in the pilots seat, hitting buttons and bringing the core to life.  
  
"Let's see" he muttered to himself "a light machine gun, basic energy blade, extra ammo pack on the back and a small rocket launcher. More than I've used before at once, but it should do in a pinch" He tried to convince himself that he doing the right thing before hitting the boosters and lauching himself through a hole in the ceiling.  
  
He looked around to see fighting in several areas. The Ravens must have numbered about 20, probably more than was needed to handle the inexperienced pilots on the base. Only a few pilots here had real time in combat as this was more of a school than an actual military base. He landed just outside of the garage, hopefully ready for any enemy that happened his way. He didn't have to wait for long.  
  
A Raven came around the corner and spoted him, hitting the boosters and charging before Ryan had a chance to react, slamming into him, knocking him off balance. The raven quickly jumped to attack, but Ryan had enough sense of mind to raise the machine gun and pull the trigger, forcing the already damaged Raven back. Ryan quickly stood his AC up and raised his blade just in time to deflect the Raven's blade. On instinct, Ryan hit the button and shot a rocket at the Raven at pointblank range. Pieces of metal showered his core as the head and most of the body were destroed on the Raven.  
  
"Well" he breathed to himself, "that wasn't so bad"  
  
Just then,a missle went off just a few meters from where he was, showering him with concrete and metal. He turned to look and see another Raven there, aiming it's grenade launcher right at him.  
  
"Guess I spoke too soon"  
  
He could hear a voice over the comm, "How dare you kill my comrade! I will make you pay!" He fired off another shot. Ryan was able to move to the left in time to avoid a full head on hit, but the right arm was blown off his core, the force of the explosion knocking his AC to the ground.  
  
I'm in trouble now he thought to himself. He checked his weapons quickly, he knew his machine gun was gone with his arm, which only left his rockets. He got his AC back to it feat and faced the Raven who was readying another shot. He hit the button for the rockets, but nothing happend.  
  
"Dammit!" he yelled at himself "the fall must have damage the rocket launcher!"  
  
"What's the matter rookie? No weapons left?" he heard the Raven's voice over the comm, so cold and deadly. He looked up to see the Raven put down his grenade launcher. "I think I will enjoy this" The Raven charged at Ryan with his energy blade ready, and all Ryan could do was close his eyes and prepare for death. He sat there for a second without anything happening. He opened one eye to see what happened, and saw the Raven's AC falling to the ground, cut apart at the waist.  
  
He looked up at who had saved him, "Edward?"  
  
"What are you doing here rookie? A battle field is no place for, AHHHH!" Edward's AC fell to it's knees as Ryan heard his scream. He saw that nothing had hit Edward, so what caused this?  
  
"Edward? Edward! Can you hear me?" no response. He looked around and saw another Raven carrying what looked like a radar on it's back, but not like any radar Ryan had ever seen before.  
  
The Raven turned towards them and charged, but before it could get withing striking distance, it was blown apart from a rocket that hit it's left side. Nothing was left of it but a few peices of scrap.  
  
Who could have done this? He thought to himself. He looked up at the AC that had come to the rescue and could only stare, gawking.  
  
Ragnarok was standing there, which could only mean one thing,   
  
Ryan whispered to himself "Knight."  
  
  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
to be continued.... 


	5. Into the Fire

*********************************************************************************************  
This chapter is dedicated to Sennet. Thanks for your support.  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5: Into the Fire  
  
  
Ryan could only stare at Ragnarok as it stood there on top of the garage. He watched as it lept down, standing in front of him with it's back to him, ready to fight off anymore attackers. He was so dumbstruck by the site, that he didn't hear the monitor in front of him.  
  
"Ryan! Ryan! Listen to me Ryan!" it was the general.  
  
Ryan shook his head to wake himself up. "General! What's going on?"  
  
"Ryan. Just listen to me... you need to get Edward and yourself out of there now!" General Everett had a stern look on his face. "Knight will cover your escape, so get out! Now!"  
  
"But general..." Ryan started.  
  
"No buts! This is an order! Move it!"  
  
"Yes sir!" Ryan got his AC up and moved closer to Edward's AC. "I can't move his with mine is such shape... soooo..." Ryan opened his hatch and jumped over the Edward's AC, looking up at Ragnarok as he opened the hatch. Ragnarok was quickly dispatching a couple of Ravens. Knight made it look so easy, his moves flawless, without error. Ryan thought such moves could only be made by someone who was completely enhanced with human plus upgrade. He looked back down at Edward who was lying there unconcious. There really wasn't enough room for two people, but Ryan managed to move Edward enough to get to the controls. He started the AC back up and got it moving back to the garage. He looked back at Ragnarok for an instant, seeing it boost off to continue the fight.  
  
Inside the garage, medics came to take Edward to the infirmary. Ryan climbed down the ladder where General Everett was waiting.  
  
"Just what do you think you were doing? You are not qualified to pilot in battle."  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but I couldn't stand there and do nothing. I had to..."  
  
The general cut him off. "Enough... I could have you expelled for this, but we have more important things to talk about now. Come, follow me." The general walked off towards the control room, Ryan quickly following behind him.  
  
As they reachd the control room, Ryan could hear that the fighting outside had stopped. The Ravens had either retreated or been destroyed. The general looked at Ryan, "Sit down young man."  
  
"Yes sir" Ryan quickly took a chair and sat down, watching the general pace the room.  
  
"Listen hear son. We can't have any hotshots here. This is a war we are in. We want soldiers, not martyrs."  
  
Ryan looked down at the floor. "Yes sir."  
  
"But you did good for your first fight. Most students would have either run or frozen when fighting against a fully trained Raven."  
  
Ryan looked back up at the general. Was he actually getting praised?  
  
"So I guess it's time to let you in on something."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Listen Ryan. You are more important to this war than you know."  
  
"Me sir? How can I be that important?"  
  
"Because you have no upgrades."  
  
"How does that make me important? Thought that would make me ordinary."  
  
"Perhaps, but this not an ordinary fight we are in. The Raven's have made a new weapon. One that only you can fight against."  
  
"Me? But how? What can I do against any kind of weapon that an enhanced pilot couldn't do better?"  
  
"It's because of the enhancements that they can't Ryan. The Ravens have developed a type of radar that maesses with human plus upgrades. You saw what it did to Edward"  
  
Ryan gave a stunned look as he began to understand. He remembered Edward screaming before going down when it seemed that nothing had happened to him, then he remembered the strange radar that he saw on that AC.  
  
"But the radar was destroyed by Knight in the fight."  
  
"No. That was just a prototype. I believe that this fight was just a test for the radar. There are many more just like it being made. That's why we need skilled pilots like you who aren't upgraded." General Everett stopped pacing in front of Ryan and stared into his eyes. "Ryan. We always knew you would be a good pilot. You've had the right stuff from the beginning. If you think we've been hard on you, it's because we needed you to be the best without getting the upgrades. Without a non-upgraded pilot, we would easily lose the war."  
  
Ryan stood up. "I won't let you down sir!"  
  
"Easy son. You're not ready yet. You still have a long way to go before you're good enough to take on the Ravens. As you are now, you probably wouldn't last 10 seconds against their elite pilots. The ones we fought today were probably no better than the students here."  
  
Ryan sat back down with a glum look on his face. He looked up as he heard someone enter the room.  
  
The general looked over as well. "Ah. I see you're here. Ryan, since my daughter was injured, I got you a new instructor. I'd like you to meet Knight." Knight stood there in the doorway, looking no different than he had in the picture that Ryan loved so much. Ryan jumped to his feet. He couldn't believe it, Knight was standing there right in front of him.  
  
"K-Knight... s-sir... i-it's an honor to meet you." Ryan couldn't tell if Knight was looking at him becuase of the helmet he wore, but Knight gave no acknowledgement of Ryan.  
  
"You'll have to excuse young Ryan here," the general came up, putting a hand on Ryan's shoulder, "he's a big fan of yours. but more on that later... were you able to get in touch with them?"  
  
Knight turned his head to the general. "Yes," his voice was emotionless and cold, almost like a robot's "The 4 Horsemen will ride again."  
  
********************************************************************************  
to be continued... 


	6. Horsemen

*************************************************************************************  
to all my fans... sorry it took so long to add the new chapter.  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6: Horsemen  
  
  
In the training room,Knight's voice could be heard from the monitor. "Listen up kid, you're only going to get one chance to impress me."  
  
Ryan gulped as he stared at the screen in front of him, his hands felt sweaty and were shaking. He tried to steady himself as he took the controls. The control panel lit up at his touch, the AC coming to life, eager for the fight ahead.  
  
"Alright... I'm ready" Ryan's breath came heavily. He thought his chest would cave in from the pressure he felt.  
  
Ragnarok stood there in front of him. "Alright Ryan. Attack me."  
  
Ryan charged his AC forward at Knight, striking out with the energy blade. Before he knew what had happened, Knight had easily side-stepped and connected Ragnarok's fist to the side of Ryan's core, effectively knocking it to the ground.  
  
"What was that Ryan? You can't simply charge at an enemy and expect to hit something." Ryan thought he could hear anger in Knight's voice.  
  
"I'll do better" Ryan said  
  
"Don't waste my time with words! Show me actions."  
  
Ryan got his AC back to it's feet. He quickly hit the boosters and flew at Knight, his blade ready to strike. Knight just as easily sidestepped again, using Ragnarok's feet to trip Ryan, sending his core into the wall head first. Before Ryan could react, Knight was there, his rifle pointed to at the back of Ryan's cockpit.  
  
"What are you? A child or a pilot. No, I've seen children pilot better than this."  
  
Ryan could feel the anger building inside him.  
  
"I am no child!" he swung the arm of his AC back, knocking the gun away, and turning around to use his own gun. Knight was too quick for Ryan, using his own sword to slice through Ryan's gun, and bringing the tip of the energy blade to rest right in front of Ryan.  
  
"Still being rough on rookies I see." Both Ryan and Knight looked to the side to see who was there. There were 3 more AC's coming into the training area. Again Ryan was stunned by the sight. The other Horsemen had arrived.  
  
Ryan could see the faces of Chaos, War, and Pain show up on his monitor. A.k.a Adam, Richard, and Jimmy respectively.  
  
War was the one who had spoken up. "C'mon Knight. You need to ease up a little."  
  
Knight replied back, "now is not the time to be easy. He must be ready for battle as soon as possible."  
  
The AC Carnage was the first to walk up. "It's good to see you again Knight."  
  
"You too Chaos" Knight replied. "if you think I'm being too rough, then maybe we should show him how to really fight." Chaos grinned at the idea. Ryan thought that Chaos looked like he wanted to fight.  
  
"Alright then" Ryan heard Chaos again "let's go."  
  
Ryan could only watch as Ragnarok and Carnage came to face each other. Before he knew what happened, they had engaged each other. The fight looked almost like a dance. The movements were graceful, their blades flying at each other with deadly precision. Just as it seemed one might have the upper hand, the other would quickly turn things around. Back and forth the fighting went, neither of them gaining any ground on the other.  
  
Ryan had climbed out of his AC and gone into the observation deck to watch the fight. War and Pain were already there.  
  
War looked at Ryan as he entered, "Well if it isn't our great pilot in training."  
  
"Hello sir," Ryan answered back.  
  
"Come now. Don't bee so formal. You can call me Richard. and of course this midget is Jimmy."  
  
Jimmy looked at Richard and scowled at him.  
  
Jimmy turned around to look at Ryan. "Amazing isn't it? Those two have always been like that. Always competing with each other."  
  
Ryan stood at the glass watching Ragnarok and Carnage continueing the fight below him.  
  
Jimmy slapped him on the back "Hey, cheer up. No one really expects you to be great overnight."  
  
Ryan could only look back at him "But it seems that's what everyone does expect out of me. But how can I compete against such an experienced pilot. The upgrades he has must be incredible for him to fight that well."  
  
Richard and Jimmy both looked at him. "You mean you don't know?" Richard asked  
  
"Know what?"  
  
Richard laughed, "You'll find out soon enough."  
  
Ryan looked back down at the fight which had just concluded. What could they be talking about? What secret was Knight hiding?  
  
Ryan was determined to find out.  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
to be continued... 


	7. Secrets

*******************************************************************  
I'm starting to think this story will be longer than the orginal 10 chapters that I wanted  
anyway, please Read and Review. I'll take any comments  
*******************************************************************  
  
  
Chapter 7: Secrets  
  
Several weeks had passed since the 4 Horsemen had arrived at the base. Most repairs had been done from the fighting when the Ravens had attacked. People were still edgy, but felt more relaxed with the Horsemen around.  
  
The days had flown by for Ryan. Everyday was the same, practice with Knight from the time he got up till he went back to bed. His skills had improved a great deal from what they were, but he still wasn't good enough. Ryan had begun to doubt he would ever be good enough to fight alongside the Horsemen.  
  
Ryan was lost in thought so the knock on his door startled him. He jumped out of bed and answered the door.  
  
"Oh, hello Ms. Everett. I see that you're doing better."  
  
"Thank you Ryan. May I come in?"  
  
"Of course!" Ryan stepped aside to let Crystal in. "What's on your mind?"  
  
"I just wanted to check up on you, to see how your training was going."  
  
Ryan looked down as he closed the door. "Alright I suppose. Fighting against Knight is exhausting. I've gotten better, but still not good enough. I can still barely manage to last more than a few minutes against him."  
  
Crystal smiled as she sat down in a nearby chair. "Well that's a few minutes longer than most. You know, he's taking a liking to you."  
  
Ryan looked up. "He has?" his voice gave away his obvious suprise.  
  
"Of course. I've never seen him this dedicated to training someone. He was such a loner before. He seemed so distant from everyone, even the other Horsemen." Crystal gazed out the window.  
  
Ryan sat on his bed, "Do you know why that is? You fought alongside him, so you must know more about him that most people."  
  
Crystal looked at him and smile. "Well yes I suppose. I do know a little more, but it's not my place to tell his secrets."  
  
"I see" Ryan said looking a litle dissapointed.  
  
"Don't look so sad. I'm sure he'll tell you himself eventually."  
  
A call came in from the monitor on the wall. "Ryan." it was an officer "your presence is required in the gym."  
  
Ryan sighed. "Alright. I'm on my way." he looked over at Crystal "Pleaser excuse me Ms. Everett."  
  
"Of course Ryan." Crystal got up to leave, and headed out the door, turning back for just a moment "Good luck"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
  
Ryan came into the gym, seeing Knight standing there, waiting for him.  
  
"Junior Pilot Ryan reporting as ordered sir." Ryan stood at attention  
  
"You're skills have improved as a pilot Ryan, but there is still more you need to learn." Knight turned to look at him. "There is more to being a good pilot than knowing the control of an AC. You must be physically able yourself, or your reflexes will suffer. Today, we will concentrate on your own abilities."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Knight readied himself in a fighting stance "Good, now come at me"  
  
Ryan took a fighting stance. Finally something he was good at. Even as a kid, Ryan had always been naturally athletic, exelling in sports and martial arts. He quickly moved in to attack Knight. As Knight dodged his first attack, Ryan twisted his body to attack again. Knight countered with his own attack. Ryan was barely able to move out of the way to avoid being hit.  
  
"Very good Ryan. Again"  
  
They continued the fight for several long moments before stopping to catch their breathes.  
  
"You quite good Ryan."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"Now you just need to apply your hand to hand fighting to your piloting"  
  
Ryan gave him a puzzled look, "How can I do that? Hand to hand and piloting are two totally different things."  
  
"Are they Ryan?" Knight stood up "Do you see the way I fight when I'm in my AC? It's a part of me, and extention of my body, my very being. You have to think like that if you want to be the best. Feel the controls and the world around you. Don't pilot your AC like you would a machine. The movements may be a little slower, but your core is more capable that you might think."  
  
"I... I think I understand. But, how can I really do that? I'm only human, no upgrades. I can't just jack into my core like the other pilots can."  
  
"You don't have to Ryan. Upgraded pilots might be able to jack in to their core and understande it more on a mechanical level. But the upgrades take away the feelings they would have, limiting them more in a fight than really helping. They may be able to read their radars better, or aim a little more correctly, but they lose that gut instinct that a basic human is born with. Pilots with upgrades begin to lose their humanity, and thus the instinct to survive and adapt."  
  
"So you're saying that having human plus upgrades is a bad thing?"  
  
"I believe they can be over time. I see them more as a quick fix to problems that a person can overcome with time."  
  
"I see. But what about you? You're upgraded aren't you? You're the best pilot ever."  
  
Ryan was stunned as Knight actually laughed. "I guess I should let you in on the secret" he said.  
  
"Sir?" Ryan gave him a puzzled look.  
  
"Ryan. I have no upgrades. I don't believe in them. I never have. The skill I have now is the result of years of practice and fighting to survive."  
  
"But... you're voice. It sounds so mechanical.And the things I've seen you do, they couldn't have been done by a normal person."  
  
Knight just laughed again. "My 'mechanical' voice is because of this helmet. And the things I do can be done by any non-upgraded pilot given enough time." Knight walked up to Ryan. "The reason we push you so hard though, is because you have a natural gift that could make you the greatest pilot ever. Even greater than me."  
  
Ryan looked at him with wide eyes. "Better than you?'  
  
Knight nodded. "Yes. And right now we need a great pilot. Even by myself I don't think I could take on all the Ravens."  
  
"What about the other Horsemen."  
  
"Upgraded. All of them. When we go into battle against that radar, they will be as helpless as anyone else."  
  
"I see." Ryan looked down. So much was riding on his abilities as a pilot. More than he had known.  
  
"And you're almost ready for the final training."  
  
"T.. thank you sir." Ryan stood back at attention.  
  
"But before that, I have surprise for you."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Knight undid the fastens on his helmet and slowly removed it. He stood in front of Ryan with the kind of grin only he was capable of.  
  
Ryan's eyes were as wide as dinner plates...  
  
"M... Mike?"  
  
  
**********************************************************************************  
to be continued... 


End file.
